Late
by Agent-G
Summary: One of the girls at the mansion has missed her period and maybe just maybe she might be pregnant. So what does she do? AGU oneshot around the time of the Back to School story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or anything Marvel related any OCs are mine. Takes places somewhere in the Back to School time line.

* * *

LATE**

Rogue was not having a good day they had a few killer Danger Room sessions and the extra training she had to help her be more relaxed a leader wasn't helping. Jean and Scott made her lead a few team exercises and they said she was doing well but she kept on having doubts.

By now her back was aching and she had a headache, in fact she had a headache for a bit and was kind of tired lately. Maybe it was from all that was going on lately she only had a few nice sleeps lately. She did smile at one of them, she had been working on her homework late in her room with her boyfriend and they had fallen asleep together on the bed.

It was nice and they both were much more relaxed with him next to her, she had learned that Jean and Scott felt the same way as well.

But now her stomach was feeling strange as well and everything was just not going her way. She sighed as she checked off a few things that she had to do and was wondering if she had forgotten anything. She felt like she was and went into the small bathroom in her room, she was so thankful for these, when Xavier rebuilt the mansion the rooms were given a small one so there were no more line-ups. Honestly who builds a mansion for lots of kids with only two working bathrooms?

She pulled open the mirror to the medicine cabinet and then it hit her. Her birth control pills she had nearly forgotten to take them. She pulled the small plastic package and took one and then put it back. 'That was close ah hate ta think what would happen if ah forgot and we had an accident.' Rogue thought back although she had to amend that she already did once before a few weeks ago.

They had been kind of scared when they realized his condom broke but thankfully she had been on the bill as well. Although she froze for a moment as she had forgotten all about that, she was waiting for her period to start up so she could take her worries away but then all the things with Spears and stuff had popped and she totally forgot.

She got a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach but shook her head, 'No it can't beh, ah'll check and then ah'll feel lahke an idiot." She sat down at her desk were there was a small calendar and then looked through it. She was trying to remember her last time and when she got a rough estimate she looked to see where she was now.

She had to recheck it a few times because what she found wasn't what she wanted. Her last period should have hit sometime last week in fact she was nearly two weeks overdue. Worse yet the week before she was supposed to hit was when they had that accident.

'No it's not possible this can't beh right,' But deep down she was getting scared. 'Okay just think for a moment, what are the symptoms?'

She didn't know off hand so she went to look it up although her hands were shaking at first she balled them up tight and forced herself to take a few deep breaths to try and figure this out calmly. She managed to find a few web sites about this and looked up symptoms some where not that helpful at all but she found a few.

Although she didn't like what she found, headaches, nausea, weakness, and missed periods were all part of it. For a moment she thought she was going to be sick but more out of worry then anything else. She got up off her chair and just went to her bed curling herself up. This was too big for her and this wasn't totally proof.

"Hey Rogue you like in there?" Kitty's voice came from the door.

She really didn't need anyone right now in fact she wished to be left alone. "Not now Kitty!"

Kitty was shocked by her outburst sure Rogue could be a little crabby at times but never something like that. Now she was getting a bit worried and was thinking if phasing in would be good or bad idea at the moment but Rogue was her friend and if she was hurting then she should at least try and see if there was anything she could do.

So she phased in and saw her curled up on the bed. "Rogue what's going on?"

Rogue sighed she should have known Kitty might not leave, "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Come on what's wrong?" Kitty asked her worried about all of this, "You and Vince didn't have a fight did you?"

'If only it was that,' Rogue thought then it hit her that if she was pregnant then how would this impact their relationship? Her mind was swimming with so many possibilities. "Kitty ah just got a lot on mah mind."

Kitty bit her lower lip not sure what was wrong although getting Rogue to open up wasn't the easiest thing to do. She sighed and caught a glimpse at the computer screen and she saw something that made her do a double take and took a closer look.

Rogue noticed this and bolted up, "Kitty! Don't!"

She ran over and turned off the monitor kicking herself for not closing the internet browser but the damage was already done. She looked to see Kitty's shocked expression and knew what was coming. Kitty herself was wondering why Rogue had been looking at that stuff and now her sudden attitude sent her mind racing to come up with something other then what she hoped wasn't the reason.

"Rogue you're not like…you know…" She couldn't even say the words to her it was just unthinkable.

"Ah don't know!" She said and just sat back on her bed holding her head in her hands. She explained all that was going on and why she was thinking it. Kitty sat down beside her both nervous and scared for her friend this was major.

"So…What are you going to do?" Kitty asked softly she couldn't imagine what would happen if this was her going through it.

"Ah was tryin' ta figure this out before ya came in here." She said to her with a little edge to her voice but not too much. Kitty blushed a bit sorry about this but she figured Rogue would need someone to help with this. Rogue sighed, "Ah guess…Ah better get one of those tests things…"

"You want some help for this?" Kitty offered and Rogue took a moment to think on it.

Kitty was already in on this plus to be honest she was scared to death as it was and it would be nice to have someone there with her. She looked at her feeling a little weak at the moment, "Ya sure?" Her voice no longer had that edge to it in fact it was pretty weak.

Kitty nodded her head seriously and placed a hand on hers to assure her. "Thanks Kitty…Sorry for snappin' earlier."

"Like no problem you're stressed totally understandable," Kitty said in a gentle voice to her. "Besides what are friends for?" That managed a small smile from Rogue. "But are ya sure you wouldn't want Vincent on in this after all if you are…"

Rogue shook her head, "No ah don't want ta put him through this…Ah know he'd want ta but ah want tab eh sure about this first. Then if Ah am…Well then ah'll tell him." He said that last part softly she knew that he was a good guy and would do anything to help her out if she was. He was one to take responsibility but it was best to be sure.

Even though she was nervous as hell she still wouldn't let Kitty drive her even when she begged her that she shouldn't in her emotional state. It didn't work on her she may be close to an emotional wreck but she wasn't suicidal.

They stopped off at the nearest drug store and Rogue had never been so scared in her life which was pretty laughable given the things she did. Thankfully Kitty was right there next to her, she looked through the isles and eventually found the one with the home pregnancy kit. "Great…now which one?" She muttered feeling like the whole store had it's eye on her. 'Lahke ah need ta feel lahke ah'm doin' nothin' more then just portray a stereotypical high school girl that got knocked up.'

Kitty looked through them not sure about this either it wasn't like this was covered in health class. Eventually the two just picked a decent one at random, when the check out lady gave Rogue that look she felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She just knew the kind of things that were going through the lady's mind with her buying that.

Kitty noticed this too and it was unfair for someone to judge, Rogue and Vince were two people very much in love who were consenting adults. And accidents happened it's not like they weren't careful and Kitty hated how Rogue looked. She reached out and took her hand in hers and when Rogue looked she gave her an assuring smile.

Rogue gave a weak one back as she then paid for it by the time she got back in the SUV she placed her head on the wheel and sighed. Kitty saw this and grimaced, "You going to be okay?"

"Got that was just embarrassin' ah nevah want ta go through that again." She muttered.

"Well either way at least you won't have to," Kitty shrugged trying to look on the bright side of things. Rogue just let out a frustrated sigh and started the vehicle and went on back to the mansion. She just wanted to get to her room and try this thing out.

The two of them made it back into the mansion and nearly made it up the stairs when Bobby came running by practically knocking them down. "Hey! Sorry about that!" He shouted out running off.

"Get back here Bobby!" A pissed off Tabitha said chasing after him with what looked like glitter all over her body. "Do you have any idea how hard this stuff is to get off!"

"Just great of course we had to run into something," Kitty muttered helping Rogue up.

"Hey guys I take it you've seen Tabby and Bobby huh?" Jean told them as she had a narrow encounter not to far away. She had shouted at them to put a stop to it but they just kept on going. Then he noticed something on the floor and picked it up with her powers.

"I think one of you dropped this," She said reaching out to take it and then hand it to them but then froze as her eyes widened in what it was. Both girls knew this wasn't good and Kitty quickly took charge and grabbed Jean as Rogue followed and they phased into Kitty's room since it was closest.

"Guys what's going on and what are you two doing with one of these?" Jean asked in a very serious manner. Rogue sighed and took it back as she explained everything, Jean had to admit with all the emotions coming off of Rogue she could tell just how worried the girl was.

"You're not like going to blow the whistle on this are you?" Kitty asked.

Jean thought about it but shook her head, "No this could have easily been me in Rogue's place." And she had to admit she had her own little scare once before.

Rogue sighed to herself glad this wasn't going to go any further. "Thanks Jean ah mean it."

Jean nodded her head to her, "It's no problem besides you got enough to worry about."

She nodded her head Jean was right about that. At this point she decided to go into Kitty's bathroom and try out the kit. The others were waiting on Kitty's bed and Jean had to admit even she was getting worried. What if this was going to happen? This would totally change everything for Rogue and Vincent not to mention everyone else.

Rogue came out of the bathroom at that point, "Well?" Kitty asked dying to know the answer.

"It takes fifteen minutes for it to get ready." Rogue said and sat down on a chair pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Oh man this sucks," Kitty wasn't liking any of this at the moment like the others two. "So…If it's positive, what do you think will happen? I mean Xavier won't do something like kick you two out will he?"

"Of course not Kitty!" Jean was surprised by that question Xavier was like a father figure to them all. "He'd be disappointed but he wouldn't do anything like that. And he would help you two out in this that's for sure."

"I'm sorry it's just that this is a first and well I'm king of panicking."

"You should sit where ah am if you want panickin'," Rogue said to her from her chair.

Jean nodded her head Rogue was the worst but she was holding it well considering. "So…Have you thought about if it's positive what to do?"

The Goth sighed as she hug her head, "Ah guess I should tell tha father shouldn't ah?"

"Not to mention Kurt," Kitty pitched in and Rogue groaned knowing her well her brother might handle this. He would be pissed at first but later come to accept and help out anyway he could. Although it was that in between time with him and Vincent she worried about.

"Then I guess we'd have to tell the adults," Jean was thinking out loud about all of this, "Then of course all the preparations…that is…is you two want to keep it…" She hated to be the one to bring this up but if she and Vince didn't think they could handle raising the child they would either adopt or in the worst case abort it.

Rogue had to sit there in silence thinking about this, she didn't think she could end her pregnancy. She couldn't deny something life just because it was inconvenient for her there were certain occasions where she would have. If this was the child of someone that had raped her then yes she would but this might be the child of the man she loved and she couldn't do that.

Besides he might never forgive her for this, he may still love her but he would never forgive that. Then she thought of giving it away, she knew Vince might keep the child and even drop out of high school if he could raise it here but she couldn't let him do that either. They would do this together like they had discussed before hand.

They had a talk about what if something like this happened and she knew that he would be there for her no matter what because he was the type to live up to his responsibilities. "Ah don't think ah could get rid of it."

"Well you know we'll help out right Jean?" Kitty asked the older redhead and she nodded in agreement they were a team and a family and they would be here for her. This made Rogue feel a bit better as she was wondering if she could be a good mother. Given how Mystique was a part of her was scared she would be a horrible mother.

Plus the fact that Vince was an orphan and he had no real family experience himself. They had both lived through a lot and she was wondering if they could handle this. But then the thought of a baby in her arms something that was part her and part him filled her memories. She remembered meeting three different versions of her children once. (1)

It was apparent that she could be a mother although she was really scared. Before she knew it the time was up. All three women held their breaths as Rogue went to check on it. It had two holes in it and if both were positive then she was if both negative then she wasn't.

Rogue couldn't even bring herself to look at it at first but eventually forced herself to do it. She read it out loud just to herself. "Double negative."

She signed and slumped against the wall feeling mostly relieved and yet maybe a little loss. It was strange even though she was freaking out and wasn't ready for this there was a small part of her that had been slightly disappointed. But she was mostly relieved, when she was ready then she would be looking forward to a positive result.

Rogue came in seeing the other two on the edge of their seats, "Ah'm not."

Both girls let out a collective sigh, "Damn this has been like the most stressful wait ever."

"Ah just wish ah knew why ah had all those symptoms."

Jean thought about it, "Well maybe it's all the stress? I mean I could sense it from you yesterday and stress can cause your cycle to get messed up among headaches and lack of sleep."

Rogue thought about it and she guessed she could be right, "Well then maybe ah should go and try and relax or something because all of this certainly ain't helpin' meh."

Both girls laughed as Jean got up, "Yeah go and do that and just remember to take time to try and relax now and then."

"Thanks," Rogue nodded and looked at the both of then, "And for sticking with meh through this."

"Sure thing Rogue," Kitty smiled and nodded happy and relieved about this. She hoped that she herself never had to go through a scare like this when she finally got the courage to go all the way with her own boyfriend but she wasn't ready for that and she knew he wasn't either.

Jean said goodbye and she went off to see if Tabby had caught up with Bobby yet and Rogue went off on her own.

Rogue was feeling a lot less worried at the moment and was glad that this would be kept just between her and Jean and Kitty. The last thing she needed was this getting out and to get a lecture about sex all over again once was enough. Now she wasn't going to give up on that, years of not being able to touch and now she could do what any other woman could experience?

No, this wouldn't discourage her from sex but it did strike home that the possibility that even though they practice safe sex things like this could happen. Although they couldn't get anymore safe as far as knew plus it wasn't like she and him went at it all the time hell she could most likely count the number of times they had been together.

She was debating telling him this but since it proved to be nothing she wouldn't, besides things like this were bound to happen once they crossed that line in their relationship but she didn't have any regrets. Right now thought she just needed something he could only give her, take away her worry.

She found him in his room reading a book she smiled thinking how at ease he must have been while she was worried sick but at the moment she could care less. "Hey mind if ah come in?"

Vince looked up and smiled seeing her, "Always, come on in."

He a bit surprised when she came onto his bed and cuddled up to him resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "Hey is something wrong? You know you can always talk to me."

She had on a small smiled feeling him wrap his arms around her, it made her feel nice and safe and all the pressure she had been feeling just start to melt away. She always felt her calmest while here. "It's nothin' ta worry about."

"You sure?" He asked gently stroking her hair. "You know I'm always here for you."

And she knew that he was and was glad for it but at the moment she just wanted to be held to help her get over her scare earlier. To be in a pair of loving arms after all of this was just the thing she needed. "Ah'm sure it's not important anymore anyway."

She just wanted to relax with her love and put this all behind her. Although the next day when she got her period again she had never been so happy to have that happen in her life.

**THE END

* * *

**

**(1) See Reality Trip The Lost Chapter there is a link to it on my bio page by Ruby 631**


End file.
